The New Heroes of Olympus, Book 1: The Mirror of Persephone
by teamleo154
Summary: Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus fan fiction. Haley (a Demi-god) finds herself transported to a camp for demi-gods with her best friend Ana. She has to find her way in this new world and choose a side between her father and the Olympians. (in-progress)
1. A Wheelchair Almost Kills Me

**Haley**

Chapter 1

A wheelchair almost kills me.

That day I woke up eager not knowing what was in store for me. You see like Percy Jackson all half-bloods have some issues, like ADHD and Dyslexia. I had both these things as well as anger issues. Also like him I was kicked out of almost every school I went to, normally for something bad happening to me that people seemed to think was my fault. I never really noticed how weird my life was until that day. Anyways it was the last day of sixth grade at Pallas Junior High and I hadn't gotten kicked out yet (which was really rare). When I got to school and had said goodbye to my mom and annoying step dad, Jake (who I would never see again, thank goodness), I found my friend Ana and we ran inside (well i did and Ana followed in her wheelchair).

Later that day at lunch we had just come from history and learning about greek mythology and we agreed that it was the only interesting thing in all of school (our teacher was really nice as well). It then started to storm outside like it normally did when I was around. But it started to get really bad and the lightning started hitting trees and even cars like it wanted to get close to me.

"We have to go NOW!" Ana yelled over the loud cafeteria and the lightning.

She grabbed my arm and pressed a button on the side of her wheelchair and then… It was dark, quiet and full of nothingness. I realized that Ana's hand wasn't on my arm anymore.

"ANA!" I tried to scream, but nothing came out of my mouth.

I then started to fall down and see a hill underneath me, I was just about to hit the hill when I woke up in a bed. I was somewhere I didn't recognize and it wasn't storming outside. It was peaceful, calm and quiet. I tried to sit up but my body felt like it weighed 1,000 pounds. I was looking out the window when I heard the door creak open. I heard Ana walking over to me in something that sounded like high heels (I knew it was Ana because she was muttering something about a prophecy and Poseidon in her high voice) which didn't seem weird until I realized that ANA COULDN'T WALK because her legs were paralyzed. But that wasn't the weirdest that had happened to me that day and it was the least of my problems. I turned my head and saw just her top half, I realized that she was very short when standing. She was preparing this thing that kind of looked like juice or something like that, when she looked toward the bed and saw me awake staring at her.

"Oh Haley you're awake! That's great, I thought that the jump might have been too much for you."

She noticed my face looking confused and she said

"Oh yeah I have lots to explain to you."

She then gave me the juice stuff which I decided was probably orange juice but when I tasted it, I was surprised because it tasted like the milkshake my mom always put in my lunch with a note saying something like 'I love you', 'I love you sweetie', or 'You go girl'. I immediately felt better and I sat up. I looked over at Ana who was still somehow standing there and noticed that instead of human legs she had goat-ish looking legs and her Auburn hair was braided with her green streak that had some leaves on it. And on her head were 2 small horns poking out of her hair.

"Wh..wha...what" I muttered. "Yeah I really should explain but we should talk to Ms. H first." She told me as she helped me stand up and walk out of the room.


	2. My Friend is a Goat

Chapter 2

My friend is a goat.

When we came out of the room I noticed that it was an infirmary but it was weird because many people who were hurt had battle armor on like in old stories and there wasn't any medicine just the 'juice' I had a moment before and some crackers on a plate. Ana didn't look surprised at all, she just kept on walking. When we got outside I realized that we weren't in Greensboro anymore and that we were at a summer camp. She led me to a house that she called the big house, and we went inside to an office. Then I saw a beautiful woman in a white dress with a white veil over her head. Her office was clean and she had barely anything on her desk accept a name tag reading _Hestia_ and some flowers in a vase. There was a fireplace crackling at the other side of the room and a couple chairs for people who needed to speak with her. Ana motioned me to sit down and I sat in one of the chairs and looked at the name tag.

"Ah Haley you are awake." the woman said in a calming voice.

She looked about in her mid-thirties and her grey-ish-brown hair was pulled up in a braided bun.

"Your name is Hestia, like the Greek Goddess right?" I blurted out (thanks ADHD)

"Yes my name is Hestia, and I am the greek goddess." she said "I am taking over for Dionysus because Zeus let him go on vacation for a couple years with his wife Ariadne."

I looked at her confused. "Zeus? Hestia? Dionysus? You are saying their names like they're real." I said puzzled. She looked at me like I was crazy.

Finally Ana spoke "She doesn't know Ms. H." she said.

"What do I not know?" I asked

"I guess Ana will explain it to you." Hestia looked at Ana and Ana got up from her chair grabbed me and we headed outside.

We went to the woods and found a nice trail to hike. As we walked Ana explained everything. Like that a Half-Blood is the child of a god/goddess and a mortal. And that all the stuff in the Percy Jackson books are real and that we are at camp half-blood and all that stuff. But the thing was we didn't know my godly parent was so I had to wait to be claimed.

Later that night after I had settled into the Hermes cabin (where the undetermined campers live) and had lights out, I snuck out of the cabin to try to find Ana when I heard someone say

"Hello?" but it wasn't Ana and I could tell because it was a boy's voice. Then I noticed a boy standing in front of me holding a flashlight, but when my eyes adjusted to the light I realized that he wasn't holding a flashlight and that the light was coming from his hand. I screamed and he said

"Who are you? I've never seen you at camp before."

He had curly blonde hair and blue eyes, he looked about my age.

"Oh I'm new." I explained

"Cool!" He said genuinely. "Why are you out here at night?" he asked me

"I'm trying to find my friend Ana." I replied embarrassed

"Oh you mean Karla's Sister?" He asked

"I don't know, she never mentioned having a sister." I felt kinda left out because of not knowing a lot

"Maybe" He said "Is your friend a Satyr?" he saw my confused face and explained what a Satyr was.

"I think so, she does have goat feet and horns. But she has leaves and stuff in her hair." I managed. It made me feel so embarrassed not knowing what a Satyr was. He went on to explain that Karla and Ana were half Satyr half Wood Nymph.

"Anyway…" He said "I'm Ryan son of Apollo, what's your name?"

"Um…..Haley" I muttered.

It was windy that night and my hair was blowing in my face like a black veil so it was hard to see Ryan, but we said goodbye and I went back to the Hermes cabin. Just as I got there, I saw his hand-light-thingy go into the woods and so I followed.


	3. I Hear a Prophecy Inside a Tree

Chapter 3

I hear a Prophecy inside a tree

I ran towards Ryan and followed his light through the woods. Eventually he came up to a tree and stopped. I hid behind a rock as he looked to make sure no one was following him (oops) and he knocked a pattern on the wood. A couple seconds after, the small hole in the side of the tree was growing to the size of a door just big enough for Ryan and he stepped inside the tree. As confused as I was, I was stupid enough to do the same thing and so I went inside. But it wasn't small like I had thought it would be.

There was a hallway with many doors it seemed infinite. It was dark but I could see a light (it was Ryan) go into a room a couple doors down. I ran down the hallway and slowly creaked open the door and peeked inside.

It was a room that looked kind of like a living room but instead of a TV there was a stream of water running from the wall (which was made of wood) and a skylight above it, that I realized was just good enough to make a rainbow. There were two couches that had leaf patterns on them, with a wooden coffee table in between. I saw Ryan hugging someone. It was Ana!

"I'm glad your back!" I heard Ryan say

"I missed you" said Ana.

Her face then turned from happy to worried. She sat down "I'm worried about the prophecy" she told Ryan as he sat down too.

"The Half-Blood I met at the middle school, Haley. She might be the one." she said looking really sad.

"You mean the Haley I bumped into outside earlier, the one who said she was looking for you?" Ryan questioned

"You saw Haley?" Ana asked worried.

Ryan then whispered in Ana's ear and walked toward the door. But by the time I realized he was gonna open the door and I had started to back away, he swung open the door and saw me standing there. He brought me inside and sat me down on the couch across from them.

"What's the prophecy?" I blurted out.

Ana hesitated but finally she said "_The one rule only two have broke, the third one breaks but hasn't spoke, if the third new begins to choke, for the world will go up in smoke._"

My ADHD took over and I said, "Is that it?"

Ryan looked at Ana and she nodded "_The second new shalt come back, with eyes of green and hair jet black, together they have what the others lack, but when they meet it will attack._" Ryan recited.

"You said it might be me but my eyes are brown." I managed to say over my whole body shaking.

"That's why we think…..it couldn't be that. No." Ryan said "You should go back to Cabin 11 (Hermes Cabin) and get some sleep." I tried to argue but he insisted. And so I headed back to the cabin.


	4. My Foggy Dream

Chapter 4

My Foggy Dream

That night I thought I would have a hard time going to sleep, because of the fact that I was sleeping on the floor. But just as I laid down I started to drift off. I dreamt that I was in a palace, but not the kind of palace that you would think. It had dark looming walls that seemed as though they were about to fall onto you. I decided that I must've been in a throne room because there was a tall mysterious looking man sitting on top of what looked like a throne made up of skulls.

The dream felt weird (Not actually feel but you know what I mean), unlike any other dreams. It seemed as though I was looking through foggy glass, into a different world.

"Have you completed the task I assigned you?" the man said.

"Yes my lord, that filthy son of Poseidon has befriended me" I said unwillingly "He is so foolish!"

I laughed, but when I saw the look on the man's face, I knew he probably didn't have a sense of humor so I told myself to shut up.

"I see," he growled "soon Zeus shall see how foolish he is to send those heroes into battle, he knows how much it costs me to lead this place, especially since my queen is never here in the springtime." he pointed towards the sky as he talked.

"but shouldn't you tell me your plan, so that I may assist more than doing your deeds." I suggested

"No, you are merely helping me, and don't worry you'll get what you seek. But you must obey, so be off you are not needed at this time, Nico might come to try and get me to change my mind." he laughed in a sinister way that scared me a little, but then everything went dark.

The dream switched and I was in a dark and gloomy garden where a beautiful woman was staring at a mirror and crying.

This dream felt more real and more normal which confused me but it didn't really matter at that time.

The woman stood up with an angry look on her face, and she stormed out of the garden just as quick.

It went dark again and I heard a woman's voice. It was deep but I could tell it was a woman's because of the tone.

_You weren't supposed to see that, young one. _The voice said, _You have no idea what is going to happen, do you?_

I tried to speak but I couldn't, I couldn't see either so I just had to listen.

_Now, now, don't tire yourself out trying to move, my sweet._

I wanted to yell at her to let me go because I wanted to wake up and pretend that none of this happened (and I definitely didn't like being called "my sweet"), but I stayed quiet because I couldn't speak.

The voice laughed _Your father will like you, you are stubborn. But I in fact do not appreciate stubbornness, it is sad that I cannot kill you yet. Good Luck Haley Hadaway, you'll need it._

I woke to a bunch of kids bustling around me, and arguing over who gets the bathroom next. I sat up and noticed that I was still in my Theatre T-shirt and jeans, with my black hair pulled up into a tight ponytail that made my head hurt. I then realized that I didn't have any clothes with me to change into. There was a knock at the door so I stumbled over and opened the door. It was Ryan.


	5. My Life Gets Weird

**ANA**

Chapter 5

My Life Gets Weird

Life had been going pretty well. Well, until now at least. Life at camp half-blood was just as normal. I hung out with my friends Ryan, Belle, and my sister Karla, I read about my role models (The Seven) and I practiced on my reed pipes. Then it all started. Mr. D had gotten permission to go on vacation with his wife Ariadne, so Hestia has to take over for him. Then Rachel (The Oracle) spoke yet another great prophecy. It scared me so much that I could barely read my books because of my suspicion about who the 2nd new was. Then there was a search and they had all the satyrs go to schools across America to find the "3rd new" and apparently that included me. I was sent to Pallas Junior High where I met one of my best friends, Haley.

I noticed she was different from the beginning she always sat in the back of the classroom with her unusually dark bangs swept over her face. She read a lot and got super frustrated when people said something wrong. When the kids would tease her and call her a nerd she would run out of the room to the principal's office to get her anger out. She was one of the smartest kids I had met but she didn't seem to like it. But when I went to talk to her during lunch before spring break a couple days after I got stationed there, she started to be more open minded and she told me a lot about stuff like, people being wrong all the time, her dyslexia, her ADHD, and even her anger issues. She was actually pretty fun if you got to know her but I knew there was more about her than just being a possible demi-god. I couldn't put my finger on it, I knew it almost always was storming outside when she was around but I could it didn't seem to like her. But one day the storm got super bad and I was forced to use me wheelchair travelling system to get her to Camp Half-Blood. She then snuck into my house following Ryan and we had told her the prophecy (which was a mistake) and now she was in my house during breakfast, talking tous about her dream.

"So the man was talking about Zeus and how he will pay for sending us demi-gods into battle. And I asked him about his plan, but he just blew me off. Then everything went dark and I woke up." She concluded.

She sounded like she wasn't telling the whole story but I was thinking about who the man could be. I obviously couldn't be Zeus or Poseidon, so I thought that It was definitely Hades.

"It was Hades" I broke the silence,

"How do you know?" asked Ryan,

" Dark, scary palace? Throne made up of skulls? Who else could it be?" I told them,

"True" said Ryan, looking embarrassed

"We should talk to Ms. H" Haley finally spoke up

And so we headed out toward the big house.


	6. It's Always or Never Hades

**Haley**

Chapter 6

It's always or never Hades

Ana, Ryan, and I went right to Ms. H's office after breakfast. It was about 8:00 am and we were all quite tired. The door to the office was ajar, so we stepped right in. Ms. H was staring at the hearth on the other side of the room, with a stern yet concerned look on her face. She was so focused that she didn't even notice us standing in the doorway.

"It's never Hades," she muttered as she turned away from the hearth, to look at her paperwork.

"Ahem" I coughed (and yes I did that just to get her attention)

"Oh hello Haley!" she looked toward us smiling forcefully, "I didn't see you there, and with Ryan nonetheless!"

"Yeah hi. We came to talk to you about my dream"

She glanced at the fire and then turned back "Yes, very well. Sit, Haley, please, and you two. So, tell me about the dream."

I re-told the story of my dream, (which was getting to be very annoying) and Ms. H listened as closely, and focused as when she watched the hearth.

"It's always Hades" she muttered

"What?"

"I said that it's always Hades, when it comes to these types of things."

"Well then why did you say that 'it's never Hades'earlier?" I questioned her.

"Oh you heard that? Well that's not what I meant."

"Well then, what did you mean?"

"It's not important right now." she replied, ignoring my question. "What's important is that I find Chiron and tell him about your dream, and see his views on this matter."

"Who's Chiron?" I wondered

"We'll introduce you later" Ana interrupts " but right now we have to go get ready"

"For what?" I asked for my millionth question that day.

Ana replies "Capture the Flag"


End file.
